Drunk Driving'
by Ron the Future Weasel
Summary: UMMMM.... I was reading this poem and said to myself HEY! What would happen if T.K. was in this mess. PLEASR dont flame, I LOVE T.K. UMMM..... No bashing here, its really good, well I think so, hope u enjoy it


HEY! Me again, just taken a break from another fic I'm working on. This is a peom/fic I guess.This takes place when T. K. , Kari, and Davis are in highschool. Its a sorta popular poem about drunk driving and it teaches a lesson!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~  
blah blah - represents a poem part  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: don't own it blah blah blah don't sue me blah blah blah, i own nothing but this heater furnace inside this box blah blah blah  
  
Matt grabbed his keys from the key hanger and walked outside. He had promised he would let T. K. go to a party over at Davis's.(dont ask how he got invited, I needed a house OK that might have beer) He walked outside to find T. K. waiting for the keys. He handed the keys to T. K. and T. K. thanked Matt and hopped in the car.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I went to a party, Mom"  
I went to a party,  
and remembered what you said.  
You told me not to drink, Mom  
so I had a Sprite instead.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
T. K. drove for a few minuets and stopped as soon as he reached his destination. He hopped out of the car and walked to the apartment door. He knocked about 3 or 4 times before Davis answered. Davis greeted T. K. with a smile and friendly hello. T. K. did the same. Davis invites T. K. inside the apartment. Once inside. T. K. went over to Kari, Cody, Yolei, and Wallace (they renamed him Willis but he's Wallace here) and started talking to them.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I felt proud of myself,  
the way you said I would,  
that I didn't drink and drive,  
though some friends said I should.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
A few of Davis's Soccer Team Members walked up to T. K. and Offered him some beer. T. K. stared at them for a while like they we crazy and declined their offer right-away. T. K. then walks over to the Food Table and talks to some people there. The few team members try again but T. K. keeps saying "NO!" Finally, they leave T. K. alone for the rest of the night  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I made a healthy choice,  
and your advice to me was right  
as the party finally ended,  
and the kids drove out of sight.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
T. K. watches as the team members walk out the door very drunk. He then tells his friends to be careful on getting home. Kari tells T. K. he worries too much but takes the warning anyway, the same with the others. T. K. watches as all the kids leave and helps Davis clean up after the party. Davis then thanks T. K. for coming and helping with the cleaning. T. K. says its no problem.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I got into my car,  
sure to get home in one piece,  
I never knew what was coming, Mom  
something I expected least.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
T. K. walks out the door and gets into the car. He puts the keys in the ignition and buckles up. He turns the cars and backs out of the parking lot and drives home. He knows that something is going to happen but is sure he will get home safely. All of a sudden, one of Davis's team members that is drunk comes speeding up so fast that T. K. barely could serve before hitting the car and crashing, falling into the pavement and bleeding bad.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Now I'm lying on the pavement,  
and I hear the policeman say,  
the kid that caused this wreck was drunk,"  
Mom, His voice seems far away.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
T. K. is barely hanging on by a string. Policemen surround me and talk about the wreak. T. K. can hear one of them say that the kid who was driving was extremely drunk and probably just left from a party a couple of hours ago. T. K. then realizes that he can barely hear them and knows he's gonna die soon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
My own blood's all around me,  
as I try hard not to cry.  
I can hear the paramedic say,  
this boy is going to die,"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
T. K. can feel that he is soaking in something and guesses its his blood. He hears the ambulance can up and pick T. K. up carefully and set him on a stretcher and carefully load him into the ambulance. The paramedics try all they can do to save him, yet its hopeless. One of T.K.'s tears rolls down his face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I'm sure the guy had no idea,  
while he was flying high,  
because he chose to drink and drive,  
now I would have to die.  
  
So why do people do it, Mom  
knowing that it ruins lives?  
And now the pain is cutting me,  
like a hundred stabbing knives.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
T. K. starts to forgive the guy that hit him. He wonders why people drink and drive. It kills millions of people a year more than smoking. The pain starts to come faster and faster. He doesn't wince, trying to hold the pain inside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tell brother not to be afraid, Mom  
tell daddy to be brave,  
and when I go to heaven,  
put "Momma's Boy" on my grave.  
  
Someone should have taught him,  
that it's wrong to drink and drive.  
Maybe if his parents had,  
I'd still be alive.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
T. K. wants no one to cry for him. All he wants is to live, for people not drink and drive and kill innocent people, yet he knows that this is impossible. He knows his family and friends will cry for him, even if he doesn't want them too, He wants to go back into the past and tell those people not to drink, not to go out drunk.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
My breath is getting shorter, Mom  
I'm getting really scared.  
These are my final moments,  
and I'm so unprepared.  
  
I wish that you could hold me Mom,  
as I lie here and die.  
I wish that I could say I love you, Mom  
So I love you and good-bye.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
T. K. is in the hospital, his breathing getting rapid. He doesn't want his life to end now. He never pictured it would end this way. He will Never see Kari's sweet smile again. Never tell her how he feels towards her. Never go to collage. Never start a family because of the guy that hit him. He sees two people enter his room out of the corner of his eye. He sees the doctor walk over to the machine he's hooked up to and Matt walk over to his bed. He looks at T. K. and smiles weakly saying the words 'I love you' and 'Good bye.' T. K. lips the words 'I love you' and 'Don't worry, I'll be watching over you.' All Matt can do is cry while the doctor plus the plug on the machine. The way T. K. remembered his brother, was a loving and caring person towards him. That was all T. K. saw before passing away. Matt still crying for his brother because of a drunk driver.  
  
  
  
  
  
IN MEMORY TO ALL WHO WERE KILLED BY A DRUNK DRIVER. Listen people, Don't drink and drive unless u want to kill someone or yourself. I'm pretty lucky, I haven't lost anyone to a drunk driver, but I'm sure some or most of you have. Please don't drink and drive. 


End file.
